


Instruments of chaos.

by WritingSeraph915



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSeraph915/pseuds/WritingSeraph915
Summary: This story is about a couple of unusual roommates who in no way should even exist in the same space. Yet here they are. A human social worker/therapist with a genetic eye disorder, a Clinical vampire who is utterly insane, a Fallen angel, and an alien refugee. Most of their antics do cause trouble. But when they accidentally discover a demon seeking the instruments of chaos they have to work together to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a couple of unusual roommates who in no way should even exist in the same space. Yet here they are. A human social worker/therapist with a genetic eye disorder, a Clinical vampire who is utterly insane, a Fallen angel, and an alien refugee. Most of their antics do cause trouble. But when they accidentally discover a demon seeking the instruments of chaos they have to work together to stop it.

Liang was hoping that this didn't happen to her, all she wanted to do was enjoy her vacation. She was alone in their apartment, on the couch with coffee. Both the drink, and the cat.  
"Everything is going to be just fine." She told the cat before turning the TV on  
She changed the channel from some kind of science channel to the news. Her pink eyes,(which resulted from a genetic disorder), went wide. She saw a rather familiar 17 year old red head running around nude and covered in glitter.  
"Breaking news a nude man claiming to be a vampire is running in front of the mall. Police are trying to apprehend him before he bites more people." The lady on the news said.  
"Wait a minute haven't we seen him before...?" The man next to her asked.  
"Yes clark... I can recognize that... red hair anywhere." The news lady said blushing. Then her cellphone rang. She unconsciously answered the phone. "Hey Liang..." Angelo started.  
"You had one job, keep him in his school." "I couldn't stop him...."  
"You're a Fallen angel, Angelo!" Angelo was silent for several minutes. "Rule number 12 section 7 of Liang's apartment you are not allowed to use your powers unless you are in a dire emergency." He said at length. "If I have to catch him myself.... you won't get dairy queen." Liang said. She heard Angelo fumbling with his phone before hanging up. She didn't even get dressed, she got in her camero still wearing her pink PJs and cat slippers. She prepared her credit card to pay the police and floored it. It didn't take long to get to the mall, though by the time she there he was already on the mall's roof. With, of all things, a damn megaphone. "News channel 13! Selenia Harvard! I've come to confess my-" before he could finish a bag of garlic hit him in the face. She turned to find Angelo with his faded gold eyes and a winning smile. He was easy to identify, his hair was blue. "Angelo! He's allergic! What the hell?" Liang said. Angelo shrugged with a sly smile. "It stopped him didn't it? And selenia gets to keep her husband. Everyone wins." Liang rubbed her temples.


	2. Camille~the club fight

Camille was at her job, she was something the humans called a DJ. Back on her home planet she had a similar job as Karek.  
Except nightclubs aren't sacred and holy temples. Her boss pulled out a microphone and grinned at her. She felt.... uncomfortable. She could smell his testosterone and knew he was infatuated with her.  
"Tonight dear guests we have a special event...."  
"It's morning!" Someone shouted.  
"My name is Tyrone and I don't give two shits. Anyway we're having our first rap battle."  
Camille sighed and turned up the music.

"In this corner we have...." Tyrone continued before she completely shut him out. She put on her headphones.  
Everything was fine, everyone was dancing and happy. She started to feed on their emotions, all the chemicals produced by them seeped into her skin. She felt replenished and then she felt something off.  
She opened her eyes and traced it to the back table. She almost shuddered. It was her people's natural enemy, A Drax, a bloody Drax hunter. He wore a tank top with sunglasses and combat boots and cargo pants.  
She tried to act like everything was normal. Then he got up and started moving towards her. She panicked and motioned for someone to replace her. She went back stage, and hoped the human guards would protect her.  
"I need to leave... but where do I go? I can't go back to the apartment. That'll put them in danger." She said to herself as she grabbed her purse. She then remembered what her father said.  
"The Drax are blind, go to where the smell is strongest." The perfume shop. She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard screaming. She turned and peeked out the stage door. The guards had him surrounded and pointed their guns at him. "Put down the sword!" One of them ordered. The Drax simply smiled and swung. They shot him repeatedly green blood flying everywhere. But he simply healed faster than they could shoot. She watched horrified when he started to cut them down one by one. He grabbed the first one to use as a shield as he charged the person in front of him. The guard pulled out a baton to wack him but was stabbed instead. He soon became a whirlwind of death. She couldn't just stand by anymore, she stepped out as a few bystanders started to try and be heroes. She almost used her powers when suddenly a cross bow bolt was fired into the Drax's neck. He looked at her before he exploded. Confused she turned to find a young man in a storm area 51 shirt. "Hey babe." He said smiling. She sighed and looked away. I want the Drax back.... she thought. The police soon came storming in. She slipped out the back as the arrested the cross bowman. And began the long walk back to her apartment, which she started to wonder if it was still standing.


End file.
